Had I Nothing, I'd Give You Everything
by Lupeh
Summary: It's time for another contest, this time in Lilyroot, but something isn't right. May is completely out of it and is still determined to win. With Harley on the prowl, it looks like trouble for May unless Drew can talk some sense into her. *Contestshipping
1. Late Night Encounters

2nd attempt at this! I hope I can format this better and continue updating this time!

**Story Title: Had I Nothing, I'd give you everything**

**Rating: K+ to T, for possible cursing and teenage-like displays of affection (And Harley is a pedophile, so they might be part of it)**

**Pairings: Slight Harley x May, Oodles of Contestshipping**

**Note: I do not own any of the characters or content of this story. The plot is purely mine, but everything else is trademark under the owners of Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

It was three in the morning as bright lights feathered through the cracked door of the coordinator's bedroom. Drew scrunched his eyelids together and pulled the pillow over his head, trying to muffle the noise coming from the television in the next room enough to at least relax.

Drew's cousin, Matt, was crashing in his apartment for the week, and only 3 days into the week and Matt had managed to drive Drew completely insane. After tossing and turning for another moment or so, his feet hit the floor a groggily, Drew walked into the small living room.

"Matt!" he hissed, annoyed that he had to yell to be heard over the television.

On the badly furnished couch sat a small built, pale skinned youth with ruffled brown hair that was barley an inch past his neck line. His messy bangs fell over his brilliant green eyes as he turned his head to find his cousin standing there, arms crossed, an annoyed tone in his voice, and an aggravated look upon his face.

"Yo! Hey, Drew. I thought you were supposed to be sleeping, you know, for that contest thing you've got tomorrow." Matt stated, grinning innocently.

"I'd be doing just that if my ear drums weren't being hammered by the noise coming from the television." Drew unfolded his arms before walking over to the T.V and poking the 'off' button with his index finger.

The screen went blank and the noise ceased at last. Matt looked at Drew with disgust, his green eyes burned with a challenging intensity as he glared.

"What was that for?" Matt snapped.

" Like you don't know." Drew replied, returning the glare. "It's three AM."

Matt crossed his arms, adding on to his annoyed and disgusted look. After a moment, he smirked.

"Oh! I see. You don't want to look tired out when your girlfriend tomorrow. I'm here for you, cousin." Matt finally said while nodding, breaking the silence.

Drew's cheeks glowed a soft shade of scarlet. This 'girlfriend' Matt was referring to was the very girl Drew admired most. May.

"That's not true! I need to be at my best tomorrow so my pokemon will do their best." , he lied, trying to cover up the real reason why he had barged in on his cousin in his temporary domain.

A soft knock on the door interrupted Drew's thoughts. 'Who could that be at this hour?' he thought curiously.  
Drew walked to the door and cautiously turned the knob to reveal his unexpected guest. Half open ocean blue eyes stared at the floor for a moment, as soft ruffled brown hair caused Drew's heart miss two beats.

"Hey.. Could you keep it down?.." May asked, half awake. She pulled the sleeping Skitty in her arms closer to he chest. Her blue eyes traveled to the face of the person who had opened the door.  
The figure was wearing a thin- fitted, sleeveless shirt and green plaid boxers. May's eyes went wide as she recognized the face in the dark.

"Drew!?" , she cried with surprise. Her face was completely red with scarlet blush now.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to barge in on you-" May continued but was cut off by Drew.  
He waved his hand in dismissal of her apology.

"No, May. It's the troublemaker in the living room's fault" Drew replied calmly.  
Matt had gotten off the sofa by now and was standing next to Drew.

"Hey. Sorry 'bout the noise, babe." Matt said with a cheeky grin. May flushed.  
"Oh… Okay. Goodnight then." She whispered before turning right and heading back to her own apartment. Drew's eyes followed her until she was inside.

"Hey. You didn't tell me your girlfriend was so cute." Matt grinned.  
Drew's eyebrows furrowed with anger. "Enough of that. Go to bed. Now." He snapped through clenched teeth.

Matt was surprised by Drew's reaction and backed away a step or two before bringing his hands up near his chest and gesturing in a way that said "I'm kidding." He grinned innocently once more and returned to the sofa to lie down, instantly falling asleep.

Drew frowned and returned to his own bedroom to catch at least some sleep before having to wake up early again. Yet, Drew's thoughts kept on returning to what had just happened- to May. "Stop." He muttered to himself and turned over, falling asleep.


	2. Jealousy of the Early Morning Hours

Drew could feel the pulsing in his temples as a groggy morning headache had begun to kick in. His pale green eyes looked around the room carefully, as if a habit that he had picked up with time.

Drew pulled the covers closer to his chest, but lifted his head off the pillow, strands of silky green hair falling towards his neck line while others remained ruffled and stuck up where they had been. 7:45. He had woken up before his alarm for god knows why.

Drew yawned quickly and pulled the sheets off his self, leaving them lying messily where they were. He poked his head out of the bedroom and into the main room of his apartment where a small living room and kitchen were. His glance trailed to the sofa where Matt snored loudly. A grin crossed his face as he listened for another moment to the nasally snoring, and then turned down the hallway to enter the bathroom.

He stripped himself of the clothing on his back before twisting the knob for hot water for the shower, checking the water's temperature until it was just warm enough; he entered and let the warm water stream through his hair, down his face, over his shoulders, and down the rest of his body. "Today is the day." he reminded himself. A slight twinge in his stomach reminded him of how nervous he was, but a grin crossed his face. "I'll be alright."

Quickly shampooing his hair and sponging himself, he rinsed and stepped out of the shower with a short towel at his waist. The mirror had fogged up, but Drew took the palm of his hand and whisked away part of it, enabling him to see his wet haired appearance. He frowned for a moment and picked up a brush that was lying on the counter. He pulled the brush through the wet strands of green hair until he had shaped them in a way that they would air dry into his natural hair style. Then placing the brush down air, he grasped his tooth brush in his left hand, wet the bristles, and then spread a dab of toothpaste upon it. Switching the toothbrush over to his right hand, he started the circular motion of brushing in the back of his mouth, and finished the task 2 minutes later. He bent over and spat in the sink, turning on the water so it would wash away the froth. The remains of the froth around his mouth were quickly wiped away by a tissue and disposed of.

He returned to his room to search his wardrobe, remembering that his other outfit that he would usually wear was in the washer and would have to be moved to the dryer soon. He pulled out a light pair of slightly torn, fitted jeans and fingered at the holes for a moment before pulling them on over his boxers. He slipped a pale maroon and white, closely fitting shirt over and down his torso, smoothing out the wrinkles the best he could. It was 8:15 already, and still Drew knew that Matt hadn't even stirred once. He'd be lucky if Matt even woke up in time to catch his performance at the competition.

Slipping on a pair of dark tennis shoes, he stuffed his poke balls into his side pocket and hurried into the kitchen. Working quickly, Drew did the best he could to fill himself with something to eat before heading out to run through his routine one more time before performing. He'd have to be quick, because the coordinators were meeting around 8:45.

Drew was heading out around 8:25, locking and shut the door to his apartment he walked to the small flight of stairs that lead down to the ground floor. He paused for a moment at May's apartment door, wishing that he could see the cheery blue eyed coordinator before the competition had begun. He waited for another moment and then continued to the flight of stairs and on to the ground floor.

Walking out of the apartment complex, he turned right off of the main road and cut into the small local park. Into a clearing on the small end of the park, he pulled out a poke ball from his side pocket and tossed it into the air.

"Roselia!" he cried, and the small grass pokemon appeared before him. Quickly, the two practiced through their routine once more before heading towards the town's square.

The town square was a rather large area where many small department stores sat, surrounding the enormous contest hall. The contest hall was very unique in Lilycove. It had large golden-brass door handles and clear glass doors that were difficult at times to push open. The lobby was rather large as well. Inside the area there was a desk with marble countertops where two or three assistances usually worked. Further towards the right were machines in which groups would gather around and distribute berries that had they had accumulated with time into the strange machines where they would be churned into Pokeblocks. The rest of the lobby was very open. Small benches were off to the side so that coordinators could sit down when waiting for a contest to start.

The Lilycove contests were also opened to spectators, and more often than usual, encouraged large groups of spectators. A group of coordinators had gathered towards the center of the lobby, most of them looking unfamiliar, signifying that most of them were either locals or new comers. Drew was unconcerned. He had been a coordinator long enough that he could claim to know what he was doing. Yet, the sight that Drew was seeing now did concern him.

A familiar young blue eyed coordinator and a suspicious-looking, green outfitted coordinator stood grouped together. Jealousy welled in his veins as he watched the green-outfitted one carefully. Harley. Harley was a lying, no good, devious scoundrel that constantly abused innocent May's trust. Perhaps he was over doing it, but Harley was bad, and that much could be proven. Trying to stay aloof and unseen, Drew listened to their conversation the best he could by keeping some distance.

"May, my little gingerbread cookie. How pleasant it is to see you again!" Harley cried and clasped May's gloved right hand in between his own two hands. The expression on May's face revealed that she wasn't so thrilled to have run into this strange coordinator.

"Yes… How nice to see you again, Harley." She replied, trying to keep a slightly pleasant tone in her voice. Drew frowned.

"Where's your little boyfriend, Drew, is it? Is he not here, May? If he isn't then I can keep you company." Harley said with a grin and bent down to meet May eye to eye. His hot breath on her cheek made her flush slightly before closing her eyes and frowning.

"Drew is here. I saw him earlier." She replied. Harley frowned. "My offer is still valid, even if he's here, May." Harley said and kissed her forehead. "Perhaps you'll reconsider after the contest, and join me for dinner."

May stumbled back, face glowing red with scarlet blush. Her eyes widened. "I-I-"May started. "Hi May" Drew cut in, angered that Harley was yet again trying to be seductive and abuse May's trust. He put on a straight face with a half smile. May's face brightened when she met Drew's green eyed gaze. Harley frowned, looking annoyed.

"Hey Drew! Good luck in the contest today!" May smiled. "Yeah, whatever. You too." He replied. Sure enough, the coordinators were starting to file into the waiting room as the crowd of spectators in the lobby was growing.

_'I'll catch up with her in the waiting room.'_ Drew thought to himself.


	3. Confrontation and Illness

May shifted uneasily in her seat on the bench. She knew that her turn was coming up quickly and the butterflies in her stomach were beginning to feel like rabid raccoons that were tearing through a garbage can. With this uneasiness settling, she began to wonder if this had anything to do what the fact that she had pigged out last night on rice with extra chili pepper flavoring.

"Ugh. That was probably it." May moaned to herself, making a disgusted face as her stomach lurched. Pulling her knees to her chest, she prayed that it would only last until she got out on stage, which was within the next act or two.

"May?" a voice was heard from her right side. The voice was the warm tenor voice that she loved most. On her right, Drew watched the brunet with a concerned look in his sharp green eyes. May's face grew pale momentarily before she flushed.

"I'm okay. Just feeling the butterflies." She reassured her surprisingly concerned companion. Normally, Drew might have sneered and introduced a witty come back as a way of pushing her to do her best, but instead he frowned and settled down on the bench beside her.

"You look really pale." Drew commented, "Hold still." The back of Drew's soft warm hand pressed gently against the blue-eyed girl's forehead. He pulled back quickly, his eyes widening. "You're burning up! You came to win a contest while in that condition?" The concerned boy ranted to his sickly friend. May buried her face in her hands, taking in three deep breaths before straightening up.

"I'm all right. I came here to win, Drew, and I won't let a little fever prevent me from rubbing my soon-to-be-ribbon in your face," May chirped, springing to her feet and striking one of her triumphant poses.

Drew eyed her carefully. "Your cheeks are bright red. I'm not convinced."

May's shoulders sagged slightly as she relaxed her stance. "It probably looks like a messy make-up job. You of all people she know that girls wear make-up, with all your fan girls and what not watching and squealing over your every move." She pressed, coming off harsher than she had intended. Drew raised a brow and brushed off the comment.

"And our next coordinator, coming from Littleroot…" was heard from on-stage.

"That's my cue," May muttered half to herself before turning to leave. Yet, Drew caught her wrist before she could leave. His green eyes burned with intensity and concern as her met her gaze. "Don't push yourself until you fall." He murmured, slowly letting go of her hand and letting her leave

* * *

"Please everyone, let us give a warm welcome to a fiery competitor in red, May!" Vivian, the MC of the Hoenn region cried, throwing her arms up in the air and smiling as roars from the audience rolled from all sides of the room, washing shaky May in thunderous applause.

'Take a deep breath and go for it' May remind herself, straightening her posture slightly and imitating her usual energy. The youth breathed in and attempted one of her spins, slightly falling out towards the end before tossing her pokeball and crying "Skitty, Take the stage!"

The tiny cat-like pokemon mewled in delight as it gazed momentarily at the audience before glancing back and May and anticipating her instructions. May glanced at Skitty and nodded before calling its attack. "Skitty, use swift," the co-coordinator instructed, watching as tiny stars shot forward from the Pokemon's mouth. Timing it perfectly, May then called for blizzard and then confusion, causing the stars to freeze over before they exploded as tiny fireworks that rained upon the stage.

May gazed at the judges, hopeful that they would take favor to her routine versus others. The judges began making their remarks.  
"Quite a clever display of Skitty's strength and beauty," comment Judge Contesta.  
"Remarkable, as usual," nodded Sukizo  
"I was absolutely amazed. One would never guess that such a cute pokemon could exhibit such strength," Nurse Joy gushed.

May listened to the judge's comments, feeling slightly light-headed as she shifted her weight from side to side, listening for her score.  
27.8. She was satisfied and could go sit down and hopefully wait off the dizzy feeling.

"Thank you, May. Now, Our next contestant is.." Vivian's voice trailed off in the arena as May shuffled back to the competitor's wait area. She reminded herself that she'd have to pay attention during Drew's appeal and also watch Harley's moves like and eagle, when the two were her most likely competitors later on.

May had almost made it back to the waiting area before she was seized in an embrace from behind. For a moment, the blue-eyed coordinator considered this seizing as and ambush and began to struggle. "Let me go!"  
"My little ginger bread cookie, you seem off today," the haunting voice of her 'attacker' commented. Harley.

Remembering his previous offer, May blushed with her already red cheeks. Harley cackled, noting her flustered expression and released her from his hold.  
"I see you're happy to see me, May~," Harley grinned ", but it's too bad that you're ill. I was hoping for you to be a little showier than that. You know the second round only has room for the best of the best."

"I'm aware of that. And being ill won't affect my ability to direct. I-"

"No, it may not affect you too greatly, but your pokemon are going to have a rough time when they're just of out-of-it as you are," noted the voice of May's suddenly appearing rival, Drew.

"Drew, I-" May began, but Drew held up his hand in a signal of silence.  
"For once, I agree with Harley. You are in no condition to perform. You need to go. Now." Drew's voice was firm, the slightest hint of anger.

'Why.. Why am I not good enough when I'm ready?' Tears welled at May's eyes. She bit them back, shaking her head and taking a shaky breath.  
"No."

"What!?" scuffed Drew, further angered and surprised. Harley chuckled and patted Drew lightly on the shoulder. "Why deny the girl the right to perform when she wants to?" He grinned, hiding a devious grin. Drew's shoulders stiffened.

"Listen here. My rival is someone who can put out their best all the time. You're not able to. Go back to the hotel and rest." Drew nearly snapped.  
An angered expression crossed May's face. "No! No! I will pass the preliminaries, fight the competition and win in the finals, and no one is going to stop me!" she screamed, storming off towards the waiting area.

"Your little girlfriend sure has it coming to her," Harley sneered, inwardly doing a dance of joy and victory. Drew glared back at him. "Try anything dirty and you won't see the next contest," Drew snapped, following suit after the brunet female who had left angered a moment ago.

'_ May, you're so stupid. Can't you see I'm trying this for your own good?'_ Drew thought bitterly to himself before entering the room.


	4. Blinded by Ignorance

"Alright, everyone! Let's begin!" cried Vivian, gesturing the beginning of the next coordinator's performance with a karate chop before stepping out of the spotlight.

The lights in the stadium dimmed and shifted to mid-left of the stage, illuminating the diligent eyes of a familiar jade-eyed youth. The boy smirked slightly, taking a half-bow before tossing his pokeball and call out his long time companion—Roselia.

"Roselia, solar-beam followed with petal dance!" the boy instructed, nodding towards the thorny rose-like pokemon.

"Rose~" Roselia cheered, pausing a moment in deep concentration before releasing a powerful solar-beam above the audience; cries of awe and dismay sounded across the auditorium as the stage was lit before growing to an intensity of blinding light which impaired the vision of both the audience and the judges momentarily.

When visibility had returned, Roselia had used a combo-attack of magical leaf and petal dance, causing petals to gracefully fall upon the stage in an elegant manner.

"N-No way…" May piped, shivering in aw as she stared that the screen that displayed her rival's performance. 'He's better than what I credit him for…' she hesitated, adding the thought mentally.

"Absolutely beautiful. Not to mention blinding," Mr. Contesta replied, struggling for words through his badly concealed awe.

"R-E-M-A-R-K-A-B-L-E!" Mr. Sukizo grinned from ear-to-ear, clearly more engaged that he would normally be.

"Well, I'm at a loss for words…" Nurse Joy stammered, pausing for a moment. "To say the least, it was beauty at its best!"

May tightly gripped her seat. That was the best she had seen from Drew yet. It was clear that her chartreuse-haired rival had trained Roselia for highly appealing routines… not to forget to mention that the forest-green pokemon was graceful and beautiful on its own.  
"Drew…" May whispered, swaying from side-to-side feverishly. The camera then panned in on the youth's face, his green eyes sharp with anticipation and… worry? There was something else that May could see but not understand in the boy's expression.

'Why would Drew worry after a performance like that?' May wondered, paying close attention to the announcement of youth's score. 29.6. Incredibly close to perfect. May's stomach clenched. Could she really make it to the semi-finals?

-x-

Meanwhile, Drew squinted against the blinding stage lights and listened momentarily to the deafening applause that was for him—and his Roselia, of course. Still, the moment could not be enjoyed as Drew's thought turned back to his blue-eyed, stubborn female rival who ignorantly claimed that she would make it all the way to the end.  
'Dear God, please let her be alright all the way through this competition!'

Harley, having already preformed, watched in disgust.  
"The nerve of kids these days…" he murmured crossly, turning away and slipping back to the room for the announcement of the participants in the semi-finals. 4 pictures appeared on the screen—3 which secured their place in the semi-finals with predicted ease. On the display of the screen were the following coordinators listed: Drew, Harley, May, and a newcomer named Boa.

"Ah, good. I made it," May smiled, breathing a sigh of relief as she flushed silently. Drew had re-entered the room by then. Standing near the bench that May was situated on, Drew then waited for the brackets to appear on the screen to inform him on who he was battling against in the semi-finals. Suddenly, a horrid feeling came over the boy as he waited for the results. _Ping!_ His fears were confirmed.

He was to battle May… first.

May glanced hollow-eyed at Drew, hope slowly escaping her grasp.  
'No… I can't lose now!' She cried mentally.

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Now that we're past the preliminaries, it's time for the semi-finals. On stage one, we have a contest battle between coordinators May and Drew. Are you ready, everyone?" Vivian, the MC, said, twirling before motioning to both coordinators. In response to her question, applause rolled off the audience like wave.

'It's time… But I won't lose!' May thought, shifting slightly on her feet.

Drew's green-eyed stare pierced through his opponent on the opposite side of the stage.  
'Her cheeks are completely flushed—not only that, she looks half-dead on stage. I shouldn't take advantage of this situation; however, I won't go easy on her. May is still my rival… Hopefully she can at least make it through this battle.'

"5 minutes on the clock, coordinators. Let's begin!"

"Combusken, take the stage!"

"Roselia, Let's go!" The coordinators called, tossing their pokeballs.

In a flash of light, the two opposing pokemon stared at each other from across the stage, a sense of anticipation filling the air. Many times, the two had faced each other in similar battles. However, this time was different. This time, it was so much more...

* * *

**Lupeh**: I haven't wrote on this in forever! Sorry for the wait, everyone! Today, I found my old notepad an found that I had actually wrote the 4th chapter and that it was pretty decent. However, I felt like I had made it a bit long in already introducing the battle and such, so I cut it short here a made a small edit. I hope this chapter was enjoyable : D

For those of you who like Contestshipping, I ask that you also check-out my other fic-- **Hate me, Or Love Me**.  
It's a tad bit different from the normal set-up of things and doesn't include Pokemon, ect, but is still pretty enjoyable, from what I understand. It has original Japanese names and suffixes, but the plot is much more dynamic. Please check it out!

**Thanks for all the views, favorites, alerts, and reviews! Next chapter is... coming soon, hopefully. xD **


End file.
